


butternut squash puree

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's ATLA fics [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula Week 2020, Babysitting, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Happy Azula (Avatar), Healthy Relationships, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: Azula Week 2020 Day 2: BabyModern AU Azula and Ty Lee babysit Izumi. They also talk about having their own children.(unrelated: Azula hates butternut squash puree)
Relationships: Azula & Izumi (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee & Izumi (Avatar)
Series: Oceantail's ATLA fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805656
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	butternut squash puree

“—and the baby food is in the fridge, Izumi is old enough to eat solid food now so we have a lot of puree we made with that baby bullet you guys got us a while ago. Look we have all kinds of fruit mixtures here, but don’t make any more, because she really doesn't like the sound it makes when it’s blending. Oh! I forgot to mention this earlier but don’t forget to make sure the milk isn’t too hot or too cold after you take it out of the bottle warmer that's really important actually, hey did you know that that’s why people in movies squirt some of the milk on their hands, its to check if it’s—” 

“Zuko we already texted them a list of what to do last night,” Mai said from the doorway, lightly bouncing her daughter in her arms, “You’ve been talking for _forever_ , we’re going to miss our reservation.” 

Zuko stopped in his tracks then sighed, “I suppose.. I just want to make sure that everything will be fine.”

“Zuzu, please,” Azula sniffed, looking cross, “Do you really think I can’t babysit my own niece?” 

Ty Lee laughed, hugging her girlfriend from behind and resting her chin on Azula’s shoulder. “Yeah!” she agreed brightly, “Trust me, we know how to take care of her.” 

Zuko sighed. “Alright,” he relented. 

“And please do not call us if you need help,” Mai said deadpan, “We need a break.” 

Ty Lee giggled at that before nodding at her. 

Mai kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead before transferring Izumi to her husband’s arms. 

“Bye Princess,” Zuko coos, hugging her one last time before gently placing her onto the soft carpeted floor in the middle of a ring of toys. Then, he retrieved his coat jacket from the sofa. “We’ll see you guys in a few hours.” 

“Enjoy your date!” Ty Lee exclaimed bounding forward to embrace the two of them. They patted her back before turning to leave through the door. 

~~

“She’s so sticky,” Azula grumbled as she picked up her niece to place her in the high chair for dinnertime. 

“All babies are sticky, Azula,” Ty Lee responded cheerfully from the other side of the kitchen. 

“Hmph.” 

“Alright, Zuko mentioned butternut squash was her favorite so… ah! Here it is.” Ty Lee took out a large plastic jar of orange puree out of the fridge. On the way over to the highchair, she grabbed a baby spoon out from the drawer and headed over to the cabinets before frowning. “I don’t really want to do dishes, we can just feed her out of the jar right?” 

Azula shrugged, “Sure, it should be fine. I don’t want to do dishes either.” 

“Great!” 

Ty Lee settled down on the chair beside her and brought a spoonful of puree to Izumi’s mouth, “Open up Izumi! Here comes the hot air balloon!” she cooed. 

“Hot air balloon?” Azula asked, “I thought it was an airplane?” 

“Hot air balloons are cooler though.” 

Azula blinked, then tilted her head consideringly. She shrugged and nodded. 

Peaceful silence hung in the air for the next few spoonfuls, and the only sound was the squish of the puree and Izumi’s gurgling noises. 

Then, “Do you want one?'' Azula blurted out, then flushed red at her at her own question. 

“Huh?” Ty Lee asked, “Oh no, baby food is gross.” She lifts a spoonful of the butternut squash puree and lets it splat back into the mini jar. “I’d never eat this, even if it _is_ healthy.” 

“NO,” Azula says loudly, too loudly by the looks of Ty Lee’s mildly alarmed expression. 

She coughed awkwardly, “I mean, um, yes that stuff’s nasty but I- I meant,” she rubbed her hands on her jeans nervously. 

“One of, one of,” she trails off, and points at Izumi. 

Ty Lee dropped the jar she was holding in shock, sending puree splattering across the floor at their feet. She ignored it and turned to stare at her girlfriend, “A- a baby?!”

Azula nodded, uncharacteristically nervous. “I mean, look, we’re not even married or, or anything yet but, I’d- I’d like that one day.” 

Ty Lee still looked stunned, “Really, Azula? You told me a while ago you didnt think you were ready. And your therapist warned against rushing into things.” 

Azula winced, but nodded, “Well, yes, not right now. But I’ve been thinking of it for a long time and I- I do want it … sometime in the future. For sure.” 

  
Ty Lee’s eyes shone with happiness. She tackled her girlfriend into a hug sending them both crashing to the ground. Azula let out a startled cry as she threw out a hand to break the fall, a futile attempt as her arm right came down onto a puddle of butternut squash puree, completely ruining her sleeve. 

“Oops,” Ty Lee said, drawing back from Azula. “Sorry.” 

Azula cringed at the wet, slimy mixture dripping down her arm. “It’s fine,” she said, wiping the disgusting gunk off her sleeve with her other hand. 

Above them, still situated in her high chair, Izumi clapped happily at her aunts. 

“And you Izumi!” Ty Lee said estatically, gracefully leaping to her feet as if she was weightless, “How would you like to have a baby cousin?!” 

Izumi’s reply was a happy gurgle. 

Ty Lee giggled back and reached a hand out to help Azula up. 

Azula took her hand and stood, stepping forward to kiss her girlfriend. 

Her foot landed into another puddle of puree. 

_Damnit!_

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was originally going to be a oneshot but i'm digging it. second chapter should be posted...uhhh...sometime...


End file.
